1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular telephone systems, and, in particular, to wireless internet protocol (IP) use of cellular telephone systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is quickly becoming an integral part of everyday life. As more people begin using the Internet, Internet traffic has grown at an exponential rate. Within a short time, Internet usage is expected to become as commonplace as voice telephone usage is today.
As such, the demand for data services is increasing. Several methods have been proposed to utilize the cellular telephone network for transfer of Internet Protocol (IP) data. However, the cellular network would require modification to properly perform IP data transfer. Most solutions include replacing the Mobile Switching Center (MSC) with a fast and powerful router, but there is no definite conclusion on how the IP should be implemented at the Base Station Controller (BSC) and/or the Base Transceiver Station (ITS).
Before any solution can be determined, each cellular network element must be reviewed for functionality. For example, the MSC functions include routing calls, inter-working to the Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) and the Public Switching Telephone Network (PSTN), call processing, and roaming. The BSC functions include connections to the MSC (“the A interface”), mobility management, call processing and resource management. The BTS functions include signal modulation and demodulation, connection to the BSC (“the Abis interface”) and the RF channel (“the Air interface”). There are also other network elements like the Equipment Identity Register (EIR), Home Location Register/Visitor Location Register (HLR/VLR) and billing system to perform Authorization, Accounting and Authentication (AAA) related functions.
The current IP development supports most of these functions. For example, mobile IP/SIP solves the mobile roaming issues, the Diameter solves the AAA issues, H.323 solves the call control and services issues, and the Home Agent/Foreign Agent (HA/FA) solves the HLR and VLR issues. However, the current IP development in the cellular arena addresses each problem individually, without taking into account effects that solutions to the other problems will have on the current undertakings. As such, integrating these available IP-based features into a cellular network to provide high quality voice and data services are needed.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art to integrate available IP-based features into a cellular network. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for an integrated solution of IP features and cellular features that provide high-quality voice delivery. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for an integrated IP and cellular network to provide high quality data services.